81: a Maximum Ride FF
by lalalaurenhi
Summary: Experiments from the Institute for Higher Living try to find their rescuers. Told by 81 the girl with wings from New York.
1. Chapter 1

To make this short I'm just going to say I own none of the Maximum Ride stuff. James Patterson does.

Intro: This takes place in Maximum Ride in the Institute for Higher Living. Also it told by the girl with wings Max finds. The story begins with the rescue of the experiments in the Institute.

"Kids shouldn't be kept in cages!" I heard a girl scream. A group of children came to our cages. They were lead by the screaming girl who seemed just my age. But then I understood her concern. I saw a set of wings on her just like mine! All of the other kids had wings too. Each a different size, shape and color.

The kids began to break open our cages. _Angels_ I thought and _they have come too rescue us. To take us from the Institute for higher living. To do what I have prayed for them to do for my whole life._ I tall, very thin boy who was dressed in black broke open my cage with a loud bang! I pinched myself.

The mysterious boy waved us to follow him. I did without a word. Checking for my neighbors, I quickly fell behind the boy. I found them and carried a very little boy who also had wings. We called him 103. My other neighbor 73 the fish boy carried little 112 the fish girl. Then we bolted to catch up with the tall and thin boy.

None of us had any shoes or real clothes. We just wore these paper dresses. This made running through the sewers very hard. I panted and scooted around the corners as fast as I could. Then I saw it my first glance of the sky.

I could see a light blue dotted with white. There were people. None had wings or gills and looked like scientists. Buildings that seemed to just be playing with the clouds were all around me. There was a light in the blue and white. A big yellow ball floated above. I assumed this was the sky, clouds and sun. I heard stories but never thought it was so grand. I wanted to float along with those clouds.

I asked the boy the only things I could think of. "What is this? Who are you?" I said. The boy gave me an almost smile, smile and said, "This is your new home. I am Fang and the girl is Max." My eyes were wide as plates yet my hand quivered. "Thank you." I said softly. I grabbed my neighbors and we ran.


	2. Chapter 2: Names and Cash

We came to a dark, dark and empty alley. Sweat dripped down my forehead and splashed on the ground. Slowly, I raised my eyes to 73. "What do we do now?" I asked panting. 73 remained calm. He was always kind, gentle, and caring yet strong and charismatic. He was a born leader. He was made that way.

Many of us were "funders" as the scientists called us. Us "funders" were going to be sold off to some military so that the Institute and School could fund their crazy experiments. We were lucky in comparison to the real experiments. Most of them never saw the next day. I was made merely to drop bombs, shoot people from over head, and send messages, spy, and scout. That is why I have flying and tracking abilities. So my brain is wired to be obedient, sneaky, yet quick and resourceful. 73 was made lead an underwater force to disable ships and other navy equipment. 103 and 112 were made in case we died in battle.

As funders we lived, training ruthlessly. Erasers the half wolf half man experiments were chasing some training sessions. In other training tactics, we went without food for days to prepare for any time where we didn't have food. So we would know and be used to hunger. On the worst of days we had to fight Erasers head on. I remember having nights where I could hear the screams of 112 or 103 through the hall. Also coming back bloody and close to death. I have constant nightmares about these days.

But that is gone. All of it is gone. We are safe. I must have been thinking of that for a while because 73 snapped his fingers toward me. "We need to blend in. But first we need to get money. 81 can you find us a bank. I'll hack it for you. 112 and 103, you two can think of names for us." 73 said looking right through all of us as he always does when giving commands. I stopped thinking about that.

I had to find the bank. I concentrated on my goal and switched into tracking sight. The world began to look fuzzy. That is normal. Soon my goal lighted up and became the clearest thing in the world. The usual strong compelling that came with tracking washed over me. This is for short distance. For long distance I naturally "wire" myself into a satellite to find what I'm looking for. "Found it." I said and began walking.

The bank wasn't far. It was only a few blocks away. That isn't even near a kilometer. We only snuck through the shadows. "Anyone of those people could be a scientist." I whispered to 73. I could tell I looked scared out of my mind. "You need to be strong 81. If you aren't strong for your own good than be strong for 112 and 103. They have to be terrified. It will be okay." he said looking sure of everything he said. I knew that he really was as scared as I was.

73 scooted toward the little thing on the side of the building for people to never have to get out of their cars. It made me feel a little sick. 112 smiled toward me. "I have a great idea for your name." she looked over to 103 "You will be called Blue because of your eyes and the way you keep looking at the sky. You know they are the same exact blue." I could tell she was trying to cheer me up. She was always a little ray of sunshine. "So what are your new names?" I asked 112 and 103. "Well I want to be called Wheels." 103, I mean Wheels, butted in. "I want to be called Daisy!" She gave a little bounce as she announced her bran new name. "Lets call 73 Mr. President or just Prez." I said with a wink "He already acts like he's the boss of us."

As if on command Prez walked up with an armful of money. "Your Mr. President or just Prez for short, 81 is Blue, 103 is wheels, and I'm Daisy." Daisy announced happily "Now lets go shopping!"


	3. Chapter 3: Through a Window

If only it were as simple as strolling in and buying clothes. _Nothing in our lives can ever be that simple. Maybe nothing in this whole world can be that simple. I don't know and I have a feeling that I won't find out. _We couldn't go walk into the light in the paper dresses we were wearing. I shook my head as I imagined being dragged back into the sewers cover in muck with our dreams broken again. They were too obvious. We had to look just like regular teenagers and children. "How do we get clothes?" I asked quietly as I raised my head to Prez. "We don't have many options," he said biting his lower lip in thought "but I think I might just know a way to get something to wear."

"Have you found something Blue?" he asked me. I shook my head " I don't think my power works that way. I need something definite and specific." I said with gloom in my eyes and soft voice. _Where would donations be? Think Blue think!_ "Maybe there is a place of worship near here? I assume if they do good things that they probably do some donating of clothes." Wheels said. We all stared at him. That was the most he participated in a long time. This was just another way he is like me. We weren't leaders. But I was so proud.

This was going to take two steps. I closed my eyes as the group fell eerily silent. First I need to locate a place of worship. Then I needed to find where in that place of worship did they have donations. Quickly, I switched into tracking sight. There were many close places of worship. I checked through the first and my heart sunk. There was nothing there. But I needed to keep my focus. The second had donations in only money. Then I had lost tracking sight for a moment. I regained my focus and saw a third one farther away then the first two. I strained to get a good look at the interior. I knew I had found what I needed to find.

"I found it," I said somewhat confidently "and the donations are at the northern window. It is two stories up but I think we can manage it." Prez gave me an approving nod. "Take us to the donations, Blue." he said with a small smile. I snuck around the corner and we were on our way. Once again we hid our wanted faces from even the most innocent of people. A small boy walked down the street with his mother. I almost had a panic attack. As I slowly fell once again to the back we arrived at the house of worship.

"Wheels, your small enough to get up into the window. Remember you are also very light so that in case you fall it will be easy for us to catch you. Also, I'm just guessing you have those wings for a reason. Good luck even though we all know you won't need it." Prez gave Wheels a little smile as he boosted the small bird boy onto the windowsill of the highest window he could reach. With a flash of determination in his eyes, Wheels began the drawn out climb from one window to the other. He grabbed the gutter with both hands. As he pulled himself up he wrapped his legs around the pole hanging on for dear life. Easily, he pulled himself up the pole.

_Crack!_ He slipped from the pole. Wheels spread his wings and instinctively began flapping them. His face sharpened. He had probably expected to hit the ground. But he hadn't. In fact he was flying. Prez and I grabbed the pole as it fell. I saw the shock mirrored on Prez's and Daisy's faces that gripped mine. Wheels swooped onto the perch. Quietly, he opened the window. We waited as he climbed through all still in total shock. Soon enough he dropped the clothes down to me, Daisy and Prez. We always knew we could fly but we never learned how in case we tried to escape.

Wheels dramatically swooped down to meet us. By now his smile had reached almost to his ears. "Blue you need to learn that." Wheels said with his chest puffed out as far as it could go. "Yes I do." I said with shock still dripping from my face. I shook it away and grabbed a shirt that looked like it might fit me. I gave an outfit to Daisy and one to Wheels that looked like it might fit. Daisy got a pink sweater and jet-black stretchy pants that folded over at the top. Wheels got a long sleeved shirt with a picture of a yellow truck on it. They separated and put the clothes on where no one could see them.

I grabbed a blue and white-stripped long sleeved shirt that sported a small picture of an all white moose on it. Also I grabbed pants similar to Daisy's except they were thicker and less tight. It sported they word love running up the side of the leg. Prez grabbed a shirt with the word Yankee on it although he did not know what it meant. Especially when humans do not like talking about past wars. Along with that he put on jeans that sagged a little because we were all so thin. We copied Wheels and Daisy to put on our clothes and now we could really begin.

"I want food." Daisy said. I had forgotten all about my own hunger in our scare. "I see a small space for eating right next door. We could eat something before finding a place to stay for the night." Prez said with a relaxed smile. I wanted to ask where we were going to sleep but I knew that no one had any idea so I kept my mouth shut. It was almost dark outside and my stomach felt as if it were going to cave in on itself. I hadn't eaten since the day before we were rescued. But that was a mere piece of bread.

As we began to sit down at what we found out was McDonalds we began to talk. "I say we stay for the night in the place of worship we just saw. There was no one there when we first came. I bet there still isn't anyone there." said Daisy. _It would be nice to sleep there._ "I agree." said Prez. "Me too." I said and Wheels just nodded his head. So I gobbled my burger up fast. This was the most food I had ever eaten at one time. Wheels licked his fingers. He had already finished the double cheeseburger he had ordered. I noticed that everyone was done with his or her food. So we started to head out.

So this is what it is like. I thought. This is what it is like to be free. It was worth the entire world. I gave a deep breath and smiled as we walked over to the place of worship. This had been the happiest day of my life.


	4. Chapter 4: An Old Friend

I woke in a place that was unknown to me. As I looked around I saw what looked like a very peaceful place. Mountains and green surrounded me. The air was crisp and clear but colder than New York City. I looked around and saw a large house on the side of a cliff. It was the first house I had ever seen so I was unsure if it was a big house or if all houses were that big. I slowly picked myself off of the grass. How strange. There is a house on the side of a cliff. I must find out what exactly is in that house.

I jumped up with what little energy I could muster. My legs felt like led but I for some reason needed to see what was in that house. _But how am I going to get there_ I thought _Maybe I'll try flying like Wheels did through that window. _So I stepped back instinctively ran forward and launched myself into the air. Without trying my wings unfurled and pushed me up easily. Because I was unsure of myself I just flew in a straight line to the house. Flying was amazing though and all I wanted to do was fly in circles all day. But I needed to see who was in that house.

I peered through the window. I worried if they were scientist or something even worse. But to my relief they were just children. One was a young girl with blonde hair and large blue eyes and another was a boy that looked like her but a little bit older maybe eight or nine. An older and darker looking girl stood near them with black hair and was chattering happily. With her sat a girl who was about my age with a light blondish and brownish hair, a leather jacket and a smile. Then I realized something that I should have put into sense much earlier.

I woke with a jolt. I looked around stunned for a second. I reminded myself of the events that we had experienced the day before. _A group of winged children saved us from the school. Then we stole clothes and money. Now we are in a church for shelter._ I remembered only bits of the dream I just woke up from. But I knew that it included the girl that rescued us, and more children. They might have wings too. I had that dream before but only once. I thought I was just tracking in my sleep. But now it was definitely a dream because they were probably still in New York. The subtle light of the beginning of dawn seeped into the window. The sky was such a wonderful thing. I just wanted to be up there.

Everyone was still sleeping. I reached over to wake Prez up but then a thought crossed my mind. Wheels had flown without practice because he was falling. _It must be natural instinct. That means if I were to jump out of this window I would start flying. _I shook my head. What if I didn't have the instincts of Wheels and fell. Who would be there for Wheels? Why should I waste my freedom by killing myself? What if someone saw me? There were more things wrong with that plan than I could count. But something was pulling at me. Some sort of impossible force pulled me to that window. A voice in my head said not to that I would die. But a voice in my heart said to jump out of that window and to soar.

Before I could stop myself I was on the windowsill. My wings burst through the back of my shirt creating two large holes in the back. _3...2…1… liftoff! _For one horrible moment I was falling. I fell like a rock instead of flying like the bird I was. I braced myself to hit the ground but it never happened. I hadn't noticed but I was slowly carrying myself through the air in a long straight line. Then I sped up. Soon I was racing through the skies. I was above the clouds where no one could see me. I circled the block where the church was a few times. Flying was like ruling the world. I was so full of joy that my heart was dancing to the beat of my wings and the air in my ears. Everything was in perfect harmony.

I did a loop-de-loop and perfectly perched myself on the windowsill. I looked around and quietly stepped inside of the church everyone looked still asleep except… "Well good morning Blue. Out for a joy ride aren't you?" Prez said with a quick smile. "Normally I would say that jumping out of a window for no reason is not the best idea. But for you it seems to be exactly that." he teased " And somebody should be getting up right about now." Then I saw Daisy's head pop up from the small ball she was curled up in. Wheels yawned as he stretched and slowly rose to his feet. "Is it morning already? At least today we get to go and buy new clothes. I want to see the stores and the people and buildings and everything." Daisy chattered happily. Everyone just seemed happy not to be in the institute.

But I couldn't help but to think about the dream I had. There was a reason for the dream. There was a reason that I remembered tracking through a dream. But why? I had felt so good. I felt like for once I was at home. I never had thought of that. The Institute was never home. Did I ever have a home? I pushed the thought out of my mind. I tried to run my fingers through my knotted hair. If this was going to work than we needed to look like any other child living in New York City. I looked toward Prez for any sign of approval. I noticed that he was trying to do the same for Daisy. She sat politely as Prez struggled to get the dirt off of her. I knew he felt the same parental connection to the kids as I did. I walked over to Wheels who not surprisingly complained loudly.

We came upon a large building containing many stores. "Let's see where the people are shopping. Then we can go in, blend in, get what we need, and get out." I saw lots of people. So many people. The last time I had seen so many people like this was in the Institute. I felt queasy as I remembered what horrors we faced there. "Blue are you okay?" Prez asked, "You look like you might throw up."

"I'm fine." I lied.

"Tell me if something is wrong, okay?"

"Okay." I said. _I can't be this weak. What will it do to Wheels and Daisy?_

A young couple with a baby passed us. Their bags read JCPenny. "Maybe we can go to the same store as those people went. It is probably close by." I said

Shopping was strange. The rule was that if you saw a few people buy an item, than that is he one you buy. We had to look as normal as possible. That didn't work exactly as planned. Daisy wanted a large tutu and various pearls. She assured us that everyone was getting them. In the end she got a frilly pink shirt and jeans. I ended up somewhat stalking a girl who looked about sixteen with her mother. I got everything that they got. That included a sky blue shirt that sported the number eleven and the words "I love soccer" on them. I also got a somewhat bland dark gray jacket with a hood along with what very thin looking jeans. But for the first time I was able to see myself in a mirror. It was a very strange experience. I already knew that I had very straight, dark brown hair and fair skin. But I never knew that I also had blue eyes and high cheekbones and light pink lips. I guess that I never really thought of it. Prez got a sport's jersey as the sign read for the Giants, whoever they were. He also got jeans. Wheels had the same out fit except his was for the Nicks.

As we began to rush out of the store to try to get some basic things like a backpack and tooth brushes I bumped into a tall man in an empty ally. _Shoot! Maybe he noticed that we just stole all of this stuff._ He looked very handsome and muscled. I looked up to him. He looked down and said, "Remember me?"

Hair began to cover his face and he grew. His back hunched over, claws shot out of his fingers, and his face morphed into a muzzle. I fell on my back. _It's over. We are found._ I didn't need reminding of what an Eraser was. Only I was too scared. I froze. One of his paws rose slowly and he grinned. _At least I'll die free. That was what I always wanted anyway._ His head suddenly snapped back as blood seared from him. From a black point, a liquid rose dripped to the floor, hot and thick. Prez had saved me. He held the leg of a chair in his hand as blood dripped from the end that had snapped to a deadly point. He dropped to his knees. "I killed someone. I did what the scientists did. I'm a monster like them," he whispered. I got onto my feet. I got half way to him until I once again fell to my knees. "You saved me."


End file.
